Sara's Story
by Dark Bloody Assassin
Summary: The story of a girl who lives with the flock but can fly WITHOUT wings. can she find love or will she betrey those she thought were friends
1. Info

**Name: Sara**

**Age: 14 (I think)**

**Looks: Black tank top with a black jacket over it. The sleeves of the jacket have two white stripes. A black skirt, black leggings and black shoes. I have long dark red hair that goes down to my lower back**

**Pic: .com/image/red%20haired%20anime%20girl%**

**Abilities: You'll find out later**

**Likes: Black, friends, and flying**

**Dislikes: White coats, anyone who threatens the flock**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to upload. I had it save on my school computer but the computer decided to delete it so I had to start over.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride but I wish I did. The only things I own is Sara and any other character that isn't in the books**

"Sara get your butt up breakfast is ready" Max yelled at me from our door. Groaning I sat up and got ready. I quickly put on my clothes which consist of a black tank top, a black jacket, a black skirt, black leggings, and black boots. I went over to our mirror and brushed my long dark red hair and left it down. I walked into the hallway and made my way to the kitchen but not before running into Nudge. "Morning Nudge" I said to her while she yawned. "Morning" she replied sleepy before walking away. "Uh Nudge" I called out to her. "Huh?" she asked confused. "The kitchen is that way" I replied before pointing the other direction. Nudge's eyes widen when she realized where she was suppose to go. "Oh sorry" she said while rushing to the kitchen.

I walked in and filled my plate with delicious food that Iggy made. "Morning Iggy" I said to him as I passed him. "Morning Sara" he replied while looking at my forehead. 'I never did understand how he does that' I thought to myself as I stared into his clouded blue eyes that were covered by light red hair. Being blind had never stopped Iggy from doing things and that include cooking. Yes cooking. You're probably going how can a blind person cook? Well I have no idea he just does. Iggy and I grabbed our plates and sat down at the table next to each other. "Morning everyone" I said before I started eating. A chorus of mornings were heard around the table. "Max can we go strawberry picking today" Angel asked with her six year old cuteness. Her blond hair pulled back by a ribbon and her cute dress added to the cuteness. "Sure I don't see why not" Max replied. Whatever Max says goes because she's our leader. Her dark blonde hair hanged loosely in her face as she smile at Angel. "Yeah" the Gasmas yelled as he jumped out of his seat as we heard a sickening sound. "EEEWWW" "I'm done" "GAZZY" "I NEED A GASMASK" was heard everywhere. There was a special reason why we called him gasman. His dark blonde hair was getting in his blue eyes as he smiled weakly and blushed. Angel and Gazzy were the only blood related siblings here.

We quickly put up breakfast, grabbed baskets and left to go strawberry picking. We went outside and everyone spread their wings ad took off while I just jumped up and stated to fly. Yes fly as in fly like a bird in the sky. You're probably thinking how they got wings am correct? Well thanks to those stupid, $$ white coats we became mutant freaks. So while they got awesome wings the white coats decided to try and make a human fly without wings which is where I came in. How they did it I have no idea. So ever since then I was able to fly without wings.

I looked towards my best friend as she and Fang were talking. Fang is like an older brother to all of us in his own special way. Actually the flock thought we were related because the way we dress is the same. Black shirt black pants, black shoes, and long black hair. Combined them all together and you have Fang. "Hey Sara" I looked to my right to see Nudge flying next to me. "Yeah?" I asked her as the sun made her dark skin glow. "Angel and I want to know if you'll go swimming in the water hole with us later on" she asked as her big brown eyes started to turn into bambi eyes.."Sure" I replied as she jumped up and down in the air. (how we did that I have no idea) We finally got to the strawberry patch and landed. We al went our separate directions and started to pick strawberries. "Max can you make a cake when we get home because could make it a strawberry cake" I heard Angel ask. "Yeah Angel that'll be the day when Max cooks something I'll make you one" Iggy told her. It was true that Max cannot cook for her life. All of us giggled or chuckled in Fangs case. Max caught Gazzy laughing ad started giving him a noogie when we heard an ear piercing scream,

We al turned to see Angel surrounded by erasers.' How the hell did they find us' I thought to myself as I ran towards her while everyone else uncurled their wings. "Good to see you again Max" the leader said. 'Do we know him' I thought as I stared at him. "Who are you?" Max asked. "I'm not surprised that you don't recognize me since I did change a lot after you ran away with my dad" he said cockily. 'ARI' I thought as I stated to recognize him. "No way" Max said as she stared at Ari. I turned my head just in time to see an eraser grab Angel ad stuff her in a bag. "I don't think so" I said as I ran towards him. "Don't let her get near the bag" I heard Ari yell. More erasers got in my way and tried to catch me. Dodging them I kicked one in the head just as another one grabbed my arm and twisted it behind me. Pain shooted up my arm as I tried not to scream. I looked and saw everyone fighting one or two erasers. I closed my eyes and concentrated as a scream erupted behind me. I turned around to see the eraser in the air floating. Moved my hand so it pointed towards the cliff as the eraser moved in the air so it hovered over the cliff. I made a drop motion with my hand as the eraser let a blood curling scream as he fell. I turned just in time to dodge a punch to the head. I grabbed it's arm just as pain erupted In my stomach. I fell to my knees as the eraser kick me in the head.i opened my eyes and his leg froze in a kicking motion. I moved my head as the eraser slammed into another eraser that Iggy was fighting. I looked up to notice that all the erasers were fleeing. I saw the one with Angel and concentrated on the bag. The bag started to move towards me before everything I saw was darkness.

I opened my eyes to see the sky glowing pink and purple. I slowly sat up to see everyone looking at me worriedly. I nodded letting them know that I was fine and I looked over at Max who was unconscious. We didn't have to wait long until she woke up. One look at us let her know that we didn't get Angel. She stood up and ran before flying up in the air towards where they took her. We all flew after her and soon we spotted the chopper that they took. We quickly caught up to it. "Sara" I looked over at Max wondering what she wanted. "Can you hold the chopper in place while we attack it" she asked me. "I can try" I replied as I concentrated on the chopper. It started to slow down before it stopped completely. I stopped flying so that I could hold it. I saw Max fly up just as Ari opened up the door with a huge gun before he shot at Max. I finally had to let go of the chopper since I was low on energy. The chopper gave a lurch before flying away. We all flew down to where Max landed as she looked up sadly before flying home.

We all ran and jumped up as we flew home. Once we got home everything was so silent that it was killing me. Nudge our little chatter box wasn't even talking but looking at the table sadly. "What happened" Iggy all of a sudden yelled at us. "I mean you guys can SEE so why didn't you go after them" I saw anger burning in his eyes. "They had a chopper and guns" Nudge replied softly. I put my hand on hers and squeezed it. Iggy gave an anger growl as he threw a plate and cup. "Watch out" Gazzy cried as the cup almost hit Fang before he caught it. "Calm down" Fang said sadly. "How can I calm down when they have Angel and could be doing anything to her" he growled. Max looked up from cleaning Gazzy's wound and looked at him. "Don't worry were going to get her back even if it's the last thing we do. 'Oh boy better get ready to leave' I thought before imagining everything they could be doing to little Angel.

**I'll try to update the next chapter today if not tomarrow. **


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

**New chapter up. I kept having to stop because so many thoughts are in my head about this story that I don't know where to put them hehe. Thank you flYegurl for reviewing. I suggest you read her stories because they are AWESOME.**

**Disclaimer: and once again I do not own Maximum Ride I only own the plot and the characters that don't appear in the book.**

**Sara's pov**

"Ok so Fang, Nudge, Sara and I will go and get Angel back and Gazzy I want you and Iggy to stay here." Max told us the next day.

"Why do I have to save here while you save MY sister!" Gazzy replied angrily.

"Because I can't worry about you if were fighting." Max replied while looking at him.

And I'm guessing you want me here because I'm blind right?" Iggy replied angrily. I looked at him and put my hand on his and squeezed it.

"She's right." I told them.

"We can't be worrying about you plus we need someone here in case Angel comes back." I told them both.

Both were angry so I whispered to both of them.

"And while we're gone you can make as many bombs as you want." This of course caught Gazzy's attention so reluctantly he agreed.

Iggy wasn't quite as happy but he agreed. "Alright we leave in the morning."

It was night and I couldn't sleep. At times like these I would get up and look out Max's and mines window but the only problem with that was that Max had beat me to it.

I slowly got up and went to her. "What are you thinking?" I asked her.

She turned to me and I saw the fear in her eyes. Out of the whole flock Fang and I were the closest to Max so we were the only ones who saw if she was scared, sad, or whatever emotion she had.

"She'll be ok Angel's strong." I told her

"Yeah but I wasn't strong enough to save her." I heard Max whisper.

"Maximum Ride what has gotten into you?" I asked her.

"You did everything you could I your power to get her back and were leaving tomorrow to get her back so I don't want to hear any crap about you not being able to save her got it?" I replied angrily.

"Your right." she said while nodding before turning to face me.

Her eyes this time held determination.

"Let's get to sleep." I said before going to my bed and falling asleep.

**Next day (Sara's pov)**

"Everyone ready?" Max asked us

After a chorus of yes's we left on our mission.

We flew for a while before I saw Max look down and freeze.

I looked down also to see a girl getting picked on. 'uh-oh' I thought

"Max." Fang's voice held a warning.

"Max don't you da-." I didn't get to finish cause she cut me off.

"Meet you at the lake." She said before taking off.

'Maximum Ride I 'm going to kill you when you get back.' I thought angrily

"Where's Max going?" Nudge asked us.

"She went to go play hero." Fang said glaring at the sky.

'This is going to be a LLLOOONNNGGG trip." I sighed.

We finally made it to te lake (I forgot the name oops hehe)

"FINALLY I'M HUNGRY" complained Nudge.

Fang started digging in his backpack and took out chocolate.

"Where the hell did you get that?" I asked him

At the same time Nudge yelled "CHOCOLATE Fang where'd you get it?" as she took a bar from his hands.

I glared at him telling him that I won't let this go as I took a bar.

I started to eat when I heard Nudge scream.

I looked over to see huge hawks looking at us.

'Just great any more suprises?" I asked myself as I fely Fang quickly come up behind me.

"Stay still" was all he said as his uncurled his wings.

Nudge must have been thinking the same thing I was because she asked. "Fang what are you doing?"

I looked at Fang the best I could without moving.

"I'm letting them get my scent" was all he said.

Nudge must've understood cause the next thing I know her wings are out too.

'Must be a bird thing." I thought confused.

Soon the birds relaxed and went on their merry way and doing whatever birds do.

I looked at Fang and asked "Now what?"

He looked at me and replied "We wait for Max" as he turned and went back into the cave.

Sighing I grabbed Nudge and went inside to sleep.

**DREAM**

'Where am I' I thought as I looked around.

I was on a hill overlooking the ocean or what I assumed to be one.

"Sara" I looked around to see who called my name.

After doing a 360 I replied "Where are you"

And you wanna know what the voice laughed at me.

LAUGHED at me. No one in their right mind laughs at me.

Angry I yelled "Oh so you think I'm funny why don't you show yourself?"

"I would but nows not the time" it replied sadly.

"What do you mean not the time?" I asked confused as hell.

All of a sudden everything started to fade.

"Don't worry I'll protect you no matter what!" it yelled before everything disappeared.

**Someone's pov**

I looked out the window of my room to see different scientist hurrying around trying to do god knows what.

Sighing I jumped into my bed and fell asleep

**DREAM**

I looked around to see me on a hill overlooking an ocean. I was so captured in the scene that I didn't notice a girl arrive.

I finally looked at her and was awed.

If an angel could be in dreams than this was an angel.

Her long dark red hair blew behind her as her light green eyes looked at the body of water (me: sorry I forgot to mention that her eyes are a light green)

"Sara." I called out surprised that I knew her name.

As she looked around trying to locate my voice.

I realized that to her I was invisible as she answered.

"Where are you" she asked confused as she kept looking around.

I laughed at her which seemed to make her mad.

"Oh so you think I'm funny why don't you show yourself?"

"I would but nows not the time." I replied looking at her sadly.

She looked confused as she asked "What do you mean not the time?"

All of a sudden everything began to fade when I yeled "Don't worry I'l protect you!" before everthing went black.

**END OF DREAM STILL SOMEONE'S POV**

I sat up gasping for air. 'Who was that girl' I thought to myself.

'And why was she in my dreams?". So many questions were running in my head.

"Sara…I have a feeling we will meet again soon" I whispered before getting up and getting ready for the day.

**SARA'S POV**

I sat up gasping for air. 'Who the hell was that' I thought to myself.

'I need to clear my head' I thought as I walked out of the cave and flew up in the air.

I noticed that Fang had the same idea only he was doing something with the hawks so I didn't want to bother him. So I landed on a cliff higher up.

Fang peaceful moment didn't last long because Nudge woke up without us there.

I saw Fang go down and talk to Nudge before they both werein the air.

"SARA WHERE ARE YOU?" Nudge yelled.

'Don't tell me Fang didn't see me?" I thought as I flew off the cliff and went to them.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where were you" Nudge replied scared

'Oh man' I thought guilty

"I woke up and decided to fly around till I found a clif and went to think" I replied.

"Ok well Fang learned some cool moves from the hawks. Come on he's going to show us" Nudge said while grabbing my hand ad flying me towards Fang and the hawks.

'That's great and all' I thought 'But what about my dream?"

**Who was that person in Sara's dream? Will she ever find out? Stay tuned fr he next chapter. I don't know when I'll update it but it should be soon.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Cave

Ok so I'm gonna try and start each story out with a weird thought or weird fact. So here's the first one. You know how when girls get asked out their friends go up to the guy and usually say "If you hurt her I'll make sure you don't live another day." Or something like that right? Well what about the guys you don't see their friends going up to girls and saying that because it's called harassment. Ok well I'll try and do one every time.

Disclaimer: again I don't own Maximum Ride James Patterson does. I only own Sara and the mysterious dude and the plot to THIS story.

"**So how long has Max been gone" Nudge asked ONCE again**

"**4 days Nudge" I replied tiredly.**

'**Max has been gone a while' I thought as i looked out of the cave to see the eyes of the hawks. For some reason the hawks liked Fang and Nudge but wouldn't go near me. 'I think it's the wings' I thought as Fang flew by.**

**If any of us was worried about Max it was Fang. For the last couple of days Fang has been more silent then before if it was possible and not paying attention. From what I could tell he liked Max and my best friend was clueless.**

**But Fang wasn't the only one worried about something. For the last couple of days I've been having the same dream. I'm on a cliff overlooking the ocean or a body of water and a voice comes in and we talk. The dream has been getting my so confused and wondering what I'm eating that is causing the dreams.**

"** SARA YOU THERE?" I heard Nudge yell**

"**Sorry Nudge I was just thinking." I replied giving her an apologic face.**

"**Well that's the problem you're not supposed to be thinking." A voice said from the mouth of the cave.**

**Turning I glared at Fang. "You are sssoooo gonna wish you never said that" I said to him as I got up.**

**Smirking he turned away from me and jumped off the cliff. I of course ran after him and flew off the cliff.**

"**Guys!" Nudge yelled behind us trying to get us back down in the cave.**

**I flew up higher than Fang and when I was over him I fell on him. Shocked he let out a yelp and started hurling towards the ground with me. When we were close to the ground I flew off him and waited for him to join me.**

"**And that was fair how?" he asked when he flew back up.**

"**Because I said it was." I told him while smirking.**

**Shaking his head he flew back down to the cave with me behind him. We landed and sat down and stared at the wall until we heard a crash. **

'**What the heck?' I thought while moving towards the mouth of the cave to see what was going on. I looked out to see….nothing.**

'**Ok something had to have made the noise' I thought suspiciously.**

'**Ok we have rocks, trees, a rock with sneakers, more trees, and…..WAIT A MINUTE' I thought as I looked at the rock with sneakers above it. I moved so that I could see behind to rock and what I saw was hilarious.**

"**Um…Iggy is there a reason why you're upside down?" I asked him**

"**No Sara I just decided to dig my way here "Iggy groaned as he sat up right.**

"**Well whatever but seriously what are you doing here?" I asked again**

"**Well let's just say we can't go home." The Gasman said while popping up out of nowhere. **

"**And where did you come from?" I asked **

"**Well I'm told I came from my mom but I don't really know where I came from." Gazzy started explaining.**

"**I don't mean that I mean where did you pop up from?" I asked annoyed.**

"**Oh I landed over there." He said while pointing to another rock.**

"**Wait what did you mean by we can't go home? Did you blow it up because if you did you would be in ssssoooooo much trouble. I mean remember one time when-"she never got to finish because Fang put his hand over her mouth.**

"**I think what she meant was what happened?" Fang said in his macho voice.**

"**Well you see we kinda got attacked by erasers because they somehow knew where we lived" Gazzy started**

"**And so we blew the erasers up at another house and when we went home our house was surrounded." Iggy ended.**

"**AND THE EXPLOSION WAS AWESOME" Gazzy and Iggy yelled at the same time.**

"**So let me get this straight" I started**

"**You were at home and decided to go find erasers and then you got caught am I right?" I waited for them to nod before continuing.**

"**So then you escaped blew them up. And when you went home you found it surrounded so you decided to come here, right?" I asked.**

"**Wow you hit it on the spot." Gazzy exclaimed.**

"**Ok well come on and go to the cave it's almost dark out" I said before they ran off into the cave. I watched them go while nudge was trying to tell the boys something but was failing miserably.**

"**So what do you think?" I asked Fang.**

"**I think we have our work cut out for us." He replied grimly.**

"**Yeah….Hey Fang?" I asked him. **

"**Hm?" he asked**

"**Do you think Max is ok?" I asked while looking at the horizon almost expecting to see Max flying towards us at any moment.**

"**If I know Max she's in trouble and trying to seek a solution to fix it without trying to worry us" he replied looking at the horizon too.**

"**That's what I was thinking too." I replied smiling sadly.**

"**But she'll try to come back as soon as possible" Fang said quietly before returning to the cave. I stayed where I was for a few moments before returning also.**

**When I entered the cave I knew something was wrong. For one it was too quiet and two Iggy and Gazzy were grinning like the idiot they were. I looked around and noticed something missing.**

"**Alright what did you do to Nudge?" I asked them**

"**Let's just say she won't be talking for a while" Iggy said while trying not to laugh.**

"**Nor will she be able to eat or move." Gazzy said while laughing. Now that was a HUGE clue as to what they did.**

"**Alright where is she?" I asked annoyed. But the only answer I got were two smiling idiots and a possible emo (Don't tell Fang I called him that or else I'll be dead in 2 seconds). Sighing I started looking around. It was about 2 minutes later I finally found her tied up and gagged. When see saw me her eyes looked hopeful and tried to move closer to me. Sighing I walked over and untied the ropes and took off the gag.**

"**You guys better sleep with your eyes open." she cried out angrily.**

**I sighed and took out some granola bars, passed them out, and ate. After a while it was time for bed. No one argued and just fell asleep. Fang, Nudge, Iggy, and I decided that Fang would take first watch, then Iggy, then Nudge, and I would take the last watch. I laid down and went to sleep.**

DREAM

**Darkness surrounded me everywhere I looked. Fear creping up my throat I decided to look around. I'm not sure how long I walked until I came upon a strange creature. The only way to describe it was the zombie of a ten foot ant eater with fangs and spikes on its back. Widening my eyes I slowly back away hoping it didn't see me but it was too late. The creature sprung at me ready to eat. It crept closer staring hungrily with drool falling from it's face. Screaming I started running the opposite direction. I ran for a while but it was n use the creature kept closing the distance between us until I came into a corner. I turned around just in time to see the monster corner me ready to have its dinner. I let loose a scream and started crying trying to wake myself up, but it kept coming closer and closer until……**

Dun dun dun…..Cliffy. I will update as soon as possible so please click Charlie the review and rate button (Yes..yes I did name the button it was lonely and needed a name). and thank you for the constructive criticism it helps me make the story better.


	5. Chapter 4: the Dream pt 2

Hey everyone happy late Easter!!!!! This chapter was kinda hard to make cause I had an idea I was going to do until I realized that it would fit better in the sequel I'm planning which will be an Iggyxoc. And I forgot to mention this story is an OcxOc in the beginning .

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride cause if I did Fang wouldn't leave.

Claimer: I do own Sara and the mysterious boy.

*Sara's pov*

A bright light appeared stopping the monster from getting any closer. Shielding my eyes I tried to see where the light came from without trying to blind myself. Soon the light faded away and in its place was the silhouette of a teenage boy. Not able to see his face I focused on what I could see. Long light brown hair stopping at the bottom of his neck, what looked like a black short sleeved jacket and blue jeans.

"You are not allowed to come forward." A deep and kind voice yelled. Looking around to try and stop where the voice came from I realized it came from the teen.

The monster just looked at the teen before making a noise that sounded like a cross between choking and laughing. When it was finally done choking/laughing it lounged at the teen. The teen waited till monster was a second away from bulldozing him before jumping over it. The monster clearly didn't expect the boy to do that kept running towards me. Screaming I quickly got out of the corner before the monster became a pancake on the wall. Backing away I tripped on my own feet and landed on my butt, still trying to get away I scooted/crawled on my butt till I was a good distance away.

"Are you ok?" the sweet god-like voice asked from behind me. I turned my head so I could fully see him but for some reason I couldn't see his face.

"You must get out of here this place is dangerous." He said while still looking at the monster.

"Ok but there one problem." I told him as I stood up wiping non-existent dust from my leggings.

"And that would be?" he asked while trying to figure out the problem.

"How do I get back because if I knew I wouldn't be here right now." I stated like he was a clueless.

"Well that's easy you need to wake up" he stated smartly. 'Smarty pants.' I thought while looking at him with a face that clearly stated _no duh_.

"Ok mister smarty pants _how_ do I wake up" I asked getting annoyed.

"Well" he began before thinking. "How do you usually wake up?" he asked

"Someone comes into my room yelling wake up or else there won't be any food left." I said.

"Ok wake up or else there won't be any food left" he repeated what I said while smirking. I gave him a confused look before I spoke.

"Ok smart one I'm still here any other ideas?" I asked annoyed.

"Well we could always do this." He said before running at me, grabbing my arms and jumped into the air.

"WHAT THE HECK?" I yelled at him as we soared higher into the dark abyss.

"I'm trying to wake you up." He stated a little annoyed that he had to says why he was doing this. I stayed quiet after that trying to figure out what he was going to do to try and wake me up.

"Were here." He said before I could think. I looked around and saw we wer somewhere else and not in the dark hole of death. Instead we were over a hill of flowers and wild plants overlooking a body of water. _'Oh my gosh it's beautiful'_ I thought happily. I looked forward and saw that we were now above the water when we stopped and hovered in the air.

"Ok now what?" I asked confused of why we were in the air above some water.

"This" was all he said before dropping me.

If you've ever fell from the sky 3,000 feet above some body of water it's not fun especially when you're a bird kid and your wings decided they're not going to work and just let you fall to your death. Screaming as loud as I could I closed my eyes and waited of the impacted, which never came. Confused I opened my eyes to see the cave's ceiling above me and everyone looking at worriedly on the sides of me.

"What's up?" I asked tiredly.

"We were wondering the same." Nudge whispered worriedly

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because you were screaming bloody murder" Iggy said looking at my face worried.

"I was?" I asked confused '_Wait a minute now I remember that jerk dropping me like that'_ I thought angrily while glaring at the wall.

"Uh….Sara." I heard the Gasman ask.

"Yeah?" I asked curious.

"You sure cause now your glaring at the wall." He stated

"Oh…sorry I just remembered what I happened. Now why don't you all go back to sleep and I'll take watch for the rest of the night." I told them. The younger ones nodded before crawling back to their makeshift beds. Gazzy curled up across from me and was out like a light while Nudge scurled up next to me, looked at me worriedly before falling into a deep sleep. Iggy nodded and crawled over and fell asleep next to Gazzy. Fang on the other hand kept looking at me and made no indecations of moving for a while. Sighing I looked at him and stared.

"What?" I asked getting fed up with the small staring contests.

"What was in the dream that made you so scared?" he asked.'_I knew he was going to ask but I'm don't want anyone to know'_ I thought sadly.

"Nothing why don't you go to sleep" I replied without looking at him.

"Sara" he said with a warning tone in his voice.

"Nothing now go to bed" I commanded him. He glared at me and went over by the opening of the cave.

"You're not getting off the hook" he whispered as he walked past me.

'_Great now he's gonna tell Max and that'll worry her more than already' _I thought while glaring at the floor of the cave. '_But who was he? And why does he keep reappearing in my dreams?' _I thought while replaying the events from my dream. '_Wait a gosh darn second how the heck was he flying?'_ I thought confused. I tried to remember how he was flying when it hit her. Not really but you get my point. '_He had wings that means he's like us…..if he's real that is'_ I thought happily.

I looked outside to see the sun was up and was telling me that I should wake the flock. I looked at Nudge who was curled up around my arm sleeping. I smiled and wished that ii didn't have to wake her from her dreams. '_I'm going to let them sleep a little longer'_ I thought remembering last night's events. Quietly and carefully I slipped out of Nudge's arms and walked outside.

As I was looking out I noticed the hawks flying together and hunting together, but what had gotten my attention wasn't their bodies or what they were doing but their wings. Giant, gorgeous wings connected to their backs, flapping while gliding in the air. Sighing sadly I turned and looked at my wingless back. I've never told anyone this but I've always been jealous of the flock's wings. Being able to fly with wings, feeling the wind on them, the feeling of which I wished I had.


	6. Chapter 5: Max Is Back!

After watching the hawks for a while I turned into the cave and began waking everyone up. First I went to Fang and knelt beside him.

"Fang get up." I said before he opened his eyes and glared at me. Sighing I walked over to Iggy.

"Iggy wakey wakey" I whispered. He moved a little bit before freezing. "Iggy come on" I said shaking him.

"Ok ok I'm up." He grumbled before stretching. I got up and walked over to Nudge.

"Come on sweetie wake up." I said while shaking her shoulder. All I got in response was a groan. Sighing I tried again for another minute before giving up. Walking over to Gazzy I shook him and said.

"Come on Gazzy wake up." Expecting that he would groan and roll over I was surprised to find out he didn't move at all. Getting worried I shook him a little harder than before to see he still didn't move.

"Guys Gazzy's not moving!" I said worriedly.

"What?" Nudge yelled while sitting up.

"He's not doing what he usually does in the morning." I told them.

"He's breathing right?" Fang asked in his usual voice but I could tell he was concerned. Looking closer I noticed his mouth twitch. '_That little brat!'_ I thought angrily. _'Wait a minute I got a plan'_ Picking him up I walked over to the opeing of the cave.

"What are you doing Sara?" Nudge asked with tears falling out of her eyes.

"This" was all I said before throwing him off the cliff.

Everyone was staring at me like I just grew another head (Which could be possible with us but who knows). Looking back at them I waited till the questions began from a certain African-American (me: You should see my theater 2 class. We have an Ethiopian and a Kenyan and let's just say when they fight it's hilarious and scary)

"SARA WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST DO?" Nudge cried out.

"What? What did she do?" Iggy asked while looking around.

"SHE JUST THREW GAZZY OFF THE CLIFF! I MEAN YEAH HE PLAYS PRANK AND WEARS TERRIBLE CLOTHEs. Which reimindes me that when we get money I need to take ya'll shopping in this shopping district that I found near here. I also found a lot of cute-" Iggy slapped his hand over Nudges motor mouth.

"Sara what did she mean by you throwing him off the cliff?" Iggy asked uncertain.

"Hang on." I said before a vouice yelled out behind me.

"NO FAIR I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU'D THROW ME OFF THE CLIFF AND HOW'D YOU KNOW I WAS FAKING?"

"It's easy Gazzy you were trying hard not to smile and your skin wasn't grey and cold." I stated while Gazzy glared at me.

"You mean he tricked us into thinking he died?" Nudge asked horrified.

"Yup." Was all I said knowing Nudge wou,ld take care of yelling at him.

"THAT WAS SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO MEAN! WHY'D YOU DO THAT? YOU ALMOST GAVE US ALL HEART ATTACKS. OOOOOHHH I'M SO GOIG TO ILL-" once again Iggy saved the day with his hand. GO HAND OF JUSTICE!

"I did it because I thought it'd be funny and it was till Sara threw me off the cliff." Gazzt said grimly.

"Well don't do it again especially when Max is around." Fang said out of nowhere. (HE SPEAKS!)

"Yeah." we all murmured.

"Speaking of Max when is she getting back?' Gazzy asked.

We all went from looking at Gazzy, to looking at each other, to finally looking at the sky for any sign that Max was on her way or almost here. To tell the truth we didn't k now when Max was getting back, when she was getting back, or where the heck she was. Sighing I looked towards the group and put on my confident face.

"Alright guys lets eat then we can go learn more tricks from the hawks!" I exclaimed while walking over to the backpacks and taking out granola bars.

"Can we have this?" I turned around to see what Gazzy meant. In his hands were apples that were just picked.

"Gazzy where on Earth did you get those?" I asked confuse. I was pretty sure we didn't pack any fruit let alone apples that were just picked.

"Well when you dropped me I landed by an apple tree." He exclaimed silently adding a "Duh." at the end of it.

Deciding it would be pretty bad if I strangled the boy I took the apples and started cutting them until nudges voice interrupted me.

"Hey Sara. Do you think your could make that great apple butter-thingy with those?" Nudge asked with the puppy dog eyes.

'Why must she use those?' I thought to myself before sighing. 'I wa going to say yea anyways.'

"Yes Nudge you guys can have them" I said defeated.

Screaming with delight they devoured the apples in no time. Sighing I walked to the edge and jumped off. Smiling I watched as the ground came closer and closer until I was almost on top of it. Concentrating I focus me flying until I was. Soaring high I flew for a while until the others joined me. After the flying kids the hawks then joined us and then the weirdest thing of all. This weird ugly bird came by and started attacking Gazzy. Confused we all stopped until we heard Gazzy apologizing.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I called you an ugly bird!" he yelled. We all froze before cracking up laughing. We couldn't stop of a while (me: This actually happened to me today. I couldn't stop laughing for ten minutes)

"Max!" I heard Nudge yell.

Startled I looked to where she was looking. Down below us was Max smiling up at us. Grinning we all began our descend to the ground and glomped Max. After all of the hugs and stuff we all settled down and ate the chocolate chip cookies Max brought. The she stated her story

"Ugh you're an idiot you do realize that right?" I grumbled at Max while glaring at her.

"Sorry but I also think that I have a tracker in me cause it showed up on the x-ray." She replied while looking at her arm.

At that Fang blew up.

"What do you mean you got an x-ray Max? how and when and why did you get it?" he started yelling.

Max looked at me and Fang then gave a sign that meant she'd tell us later.

Sighing I stood up and asked "Does anyone else have something they'd like to say?'

After a while Nudge looked up at us and said. "I tried to find my mom."

At that sentence I froze and stared in horror at her.

"When did this happen?" I asked confused.

"Um when you were asleep." She said sheepishly. I stared at her confused until it hit me.

"Wait a minute I thought you said you were by a river and got dirty!" I exclaimed with my voice showing a little anger.

"Well Fang didn't want you to know about it." Nudge said almost in tears. Sighing I walked over to her and hugged her.

"It's ok but I really wish you told me." I said calming me while glaring at Fang who looked away. Standing back up I asked.

"You guys ready to save Angel?" I asked while everyone got excited.

We all gathered around the edge and took off.

'Don't worry Angel were coming.'


End file.
